La mort aurait été plus douce (Ancienne Version)
by Althyrios
Summary: Harry, après sa discussion avec Dumbledore dans les limbes, choisit de partir. Malheureusement il se retrouve dans un univers pire que le siens, peuplé d'un Dumbledore manipulateur, de parents indignes, d'un jumeau odieux et d'une Elisabeth Rogue? Attention, fem/Harry - ce n'est pas un WBWL
1. Alors je suis mort

Salut à tous, ceci est ma deuxième fanfic, je n'abandonne pas l'autre mais bon...avouez que c'est moins drôle d'écrire une histoire avec un Harry surpuissant qui n'a pas de problèmes.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'oubliez pas le rewiews *cri de suplice "S'IL VOUS PLAIIIS!"*

 **PS** :La partie en Italique au début est tirée de Happy Rotter 7 (enfin la trad Française) ^^

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 _-Il faut que j'y retourne, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-C'est à toi de décider._

 _-J'ai le choix ?_

 _-Oh, oui. Dumbledore lui sourit. D'après toi, nous sommes à King's Cross ? Eh bien, je pense que si tu décidais de ne pas y retourner, tu pourrais… disons… monter dans un train._

 _-Et où m'emmènerait-il ?_

 _-Plus loin, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Nouveau silence._

 _-Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau._

 _-Exact. Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau._

 _-Mais vous voudriez quand même que je reparte ?_

 _-Je crois, répondit Dumbledore, que si tu choisis d'y retourner, il y a une chance pour que Voldemort soit fini à tout jamais. Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Mais je sais, Harry, que tu as moins à craindre que lui si tu repars là-bas._

 _Harry regarda à nouveau la créature écorchée qui tremblait et suffoquait dans l'ombre, sous la chaise, un peu plus loin._

 _-N'aie pas pitié des morts, Harry. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. En y retournant, tu pourras faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'âmes mutilées, moins de familles déchirées. Si cela en vaut la peine à tes yeux, alors disons-nous au revoir pour l'instant._

 _Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et soupira. Partir d'ici serait beaucoup moins difficile que ne l'avait été sa marche dans la forêt. Cet endroit pourtant était chaud, lumineux, paisible, et il savait qu'il retournait vers la douleur et la crainte d'autres deuils. Il se leva, Dumbledore l'imita, et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment._

 _-Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?_

 _Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry,_ alors que le sifflet d'un train retentissait:

 _-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?_

Harry monta dans le train qui venait de s'arrêter à quai et vis une dernière fois le visage d'Albus Dumbledore, souriant et les yeux pétillants de malices, alors que les portes se fermaient.

 _-Bonne chance Harry,_ chuchota ce dernier.

Le train démarra et Harry décida de trouver une place dans le train. Les différents wagons étaient peuplés d'ombres avec des formes vaguement humaines, ou non. Harry s'assit dans l'un des compartiment libres et referma la porte et se mis à imaginer ce qui l'attendait à présent. Après quelques instants, la portes s'ouvrit doucement sur une femme, toute de noir vêtu dans une robe à corset du XIXème siècle dont plusieurs morceaux de tissus s'en détachait et se fondaient dans l'air vaporeusement, son visage étais caché d'un voile surmonté d'une capuche ne laissant apparaître que le bas de son visage, fin, plus blanc que blanc et orné d'une paire de lèvre carmin.

 _-Ah… te voilà,_ lui dit-elle. _Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure._

 _-Qui êtes vous ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître._ Répondit-il prudemment.

 _-Ohhh… pauvre chéri, je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présentée… Cependant tu devrait te douter de mon identité en bon possesseur de mes reliques._

 _-Vous… vous êtes la…_ Bégaya Harry avant de reprendre et de dire d'une voix déterminée. _Alors je suis mort._

La mort, puisque c'était elle, émis un éclat de rire cristallin avant de reprendre.

 _-Mais bien sûr que non mon chéris, ce train n'est pas vraiment un navire de passeur. Pour ça il aurait fallu que tu retourne voir ce cher Jedusor et attende ton heure…_ dit-elle amusée.

 _-Alors où suis-je ? Je veux dire, si je ne suis pas sur le chemin du Paradis, de l'Enfer ou d'un autre endroit, vers où je me dirige ?_

 _-Vers un autre endroit justement…_ Puis voyant Harry incrédule, ajouta, _enfin pas vers un quelconque royaume de Dieu, de Satan, d'Hadès, de Hell… enfin je m'égare._ Dit-elle en balayant la suite de sa phrase de la main. _Ce train est un passage pour les âmes entre les univers, toutes les ombres dans ce train vont dans un autre univers. Tu aurait cependant dus m'attendre si tu voulait mourir, ou comme ici changer de réalité. Là, ça revient à faire un rituel, l'arrivée est complètement aléatoire._

 _-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas._

 _-Simplement parce qu'avec ce train tu ne choisit pas la destination mon chéri… Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire, enfin un amis aussi, ce serait comme faire toi même un rituel pour changer de monde sans passer par un carrefour inter-dimensionnel, sauf que là seul l'âme transit. En général, quand je peux choisir, j'envoie les gens dans un endroits ou leur vie sera meilleure mais toi… Tu fais parti des Harry Potter qui choisissent de prendre le train, et là, c'est au-delà de mes compétences._

 _-DES Harry Potter,_ répéta Harry, perplexe, assimilant toutes les informations… _et… et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?_

 _-Rien de spécial, en général, ceux qui prennent le train son réincarnés ou leur esprit fusionne avec une personne de l'univers d'accueil et ils vivent tranquillement jusqu'à ma visite… Dans ton cas, tu as… comment dire… perdu à la loterie cosmique. Non seulement tu vas fusionner avec un autre Harry Potter, mais en plus, cet univers est bien plus… cruel, que le tien. Beaucoup d'épreuves t'attendes et c'est pour cela que je suis ici, pour te permettre de commencer la partie avec les bonne cartes. Tout d'abord, pour le point sur la fusion, vos esprit et vos sentiment vont se confronter pour chaque partie de vous, relation sociales, comportement… au début, cela reviendra à être un peu bipolaire, puis lorsque la fusion sera complète les sentiments les plus forts l'emporterons. Pour les connaissances et les souvenir, comme tu est plus vieux, tu domine. De plus, votre puissance magique respective s'additionnera._

 _-Euh…_

 _-Oh excuse moi je m'égare souvent. Pour en revenir à mon aide, je te donne les reliques de ton monde, ne t'inquiète pas pour la baguette, tu sera son seul et unique maître. Pour le reste, je t'enverrait la position du manoir Potter à ton arrivée, une fois la bas, tu utilise ma pierre et tu te laisse guider. Enfin, je te demanderait de te méfier du Dumbledore de ce monde, il n'est pas le gentil papi de ton monde, là bas, il est manipulateur et particulièrement intéressé par le pouvoir et fera tout pour le conserver. Tu as tout compris ?_

 _-… oui… oui…_ Répondit Harry en essayant d'imaginer cet univers terrible décrit.

La femme se leva, lui embrassa le front et, au moment de passer la porte, se retourna et dis :

- _Bonne chance Harry. Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton monde, le jeune Neville Londubas se débrouille très bien contre Voldemort en se moment même… surtout depuis que la baguette de ce cher Tom c'est mystérieusement évaporée dans ses mains._

Elle sortie de sa manche La baguette de sureau et disparu en souriant.

Après son départ, Harry redevint pensif et se dit que suivre les information de la Mort serait une bonne idée, surtout qu'elle avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Plus dans le genre de Mme Weasley que dans le genre d'Hermione d'ailleurs. Tout en se demandant si cette affection particulière n'était pas dangereuse. Il se mit à contempler les paysage d'un blanc immaculé des limbes pendant que le train émettait des sursauts en passant sur les rails et sombra lentement…

 _-Crois tu qu'il s'en sortira ?_

 _-J'en suis certain Mort, les Harry Potter ont une capacité de survie bien supérieure au commun des mortel... Cependant, je me demande... Pourquoi lui avoir donné tout ses conseils ?_

 _-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai vu la vie qu'aurait eu le Harry de cet univers. La haine, la colère,la jalousie... pour finalement embrasser les ténèbres… et détruire toute la beauté de ce qu'il y a avant mon arrivée… Tu aurait du intervenir tellement cet univers aurait été fragile, pour lui éviter sa destruction par le Néant._

 _-Soit, j'imagine que je dois donc te remercier pour le travail que tu m'as évité… Tu devrait cependant arrêter._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-De couver les Harry Potter..._

 _-Pourquoi, c'est petits sont à peu près tous l'incarnation de la pureté, je les trouve adorable…_

 _-Si tu le dis… Bon je dois y aller, Ils font une incursion pour détruire un univers._

 _-Bien ami, revient me voir._

 _-Pour sûr… Et, Mort ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Le coup de la fille ce n'était pas très fairplay, tu aurait du lui dire._

 _-Je sais… *sourire*_

 _..._


	2. Bien vaigniez Damoiselle

Bonjours et bien venus à tous pour ce second chapitre. Je tient tout d'abord à dire que j'ai corrigé un peu le premier chapitre.

Je remercie aussi les quelques posteurs de rewiews. J'ai essayé et j'essaye toujours de suivre les conseils.

N'oubliez pas les rewiews, vos avis comptent, ils m'aident à m'améliorer.

Sinon, le plus important... **Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

Harry fus réveillé en sursaut par une série de coups juste à côté de lui et alors qu'il entendais une voix vaguement familière lui ordonner de se lever, sa tête rencontra bruyamment le plafond en lui arrachant un petit cri aigu de douleur. Après avoir frotté sa tête endolorie, il réussi comprendre où il se trouvait, _oh non,_ le Placard sous l'escalier des Dursley. Puis, il sentis que quelque chose clochait, il lui manquait un truc, en bas, au niveau de _ohoh non non non non_ Puis fus interrompus par la voix bourrue de son oncle, confirmant par la même occasion ses craintes

— _Debout gamine! Le petit déjeuné ne vas pas se faire tout seul !_

Harry se leva, ouvrit la porte en repoussant ses cheveux long qui lui tombaient sur le visage. _Géniale, je suis une petite fille_ pensa-t-il avec lassitude et une pointe d'ironie en se disant que son arrivée dans cet univers commençait bien. Il sortit ensuite du placard pour préparer le repas tant attendus par ce cher Dudley. Au fil du repas, elle fus, _oh mince je me qualifie déjà comme une fille alors que je ne connais même pas mon prénom_ , ( **NDA:** je disait donc) elle fus heureuse de constater que les Dursley changeaient peu entre son monde d'origine et celui-ci. Une chose l'intrigua cependant, le regard que lui jetait sa tante. Il était toujours tinté de cette peur qu'elle ressentait à l'égard des sorciers, mais elle n'y retrouvait pas le dégoût présent dans dans les yeux de son "autre" tante, à la place il y avait... _de la pitié? Depuis quand sa tante avait-elle pitié d'elle ?_ Intriguée, elle décida de mettre cet aspect de sa tante dans un coin de sa tête en se disant qu'elle aurait une réponse plus tard.

A la fin du repas, après avoir nettoyé la maison et non sans avoir piqué un peu de nourriture comme elle en a(vait) l'habitude, son oncle l'enferma à nouveau dans le placard. En entrant, elle reçut un flot d'information lui indiquant la position du manoir Potter et la voix de Mort lui précisant que, comme elle n'était pas encore inscrite à Poudlard, la Trace n'était pas encore un problème et qu'elle pouvait transplaner immédiatement. Elle aperçu aussi les trois reliques posée nonchalamment sur sont lit . Elle les pris et transplana dans l'instant, toujours accompagnée par le souffle coupé et l'impression qu'on lui tirait les tripes, caractéristiques du mode de déplacement.

Elle arriva dans le parc du manoir Potter, couvert d'une végétation dense, finement taillée autour de l'allée principale, au bout de laquelle semblait sortir de terre l'imposant et antique manoir des Potter. Harry n'avait jamais pus le voir avant et pus dire que c'était une battisse très belle et accueillante malgré sa taille et beaucoup moins lugubre que le manoir Malefoy. Elle se décida à entrer et, après avoir traversé l'allée, poussa les lourdes portes. Elle constata avec joie que l'intérieur du manoir était tout aussi joli que l'extérieur, respectant le style sobre et élégant de la façade du XIXème siècle. Harry entendis le *Pop* caractéristique d'un transplanage et arrêta immédiatement sa contemplation des lieu pour se retourner et apercevoir deux elfes de maison l'accueillir.

 _—Oh bonjours! Tinky est très heureux d'accueillir la Jeune Maîtresse Aria Potter ! Tinky vas aller chercher les autres pour les mettre au courant du retour de la Jeune Maîtresse pendant que Winky vous ferra visiter le manoir !_

L'elfe s'apprêtait à repartir quand Harry enfin Aria, qui était heureuse de savoir son prénom soit dit en passant, décida en vitesse d'arrêter in-extremis les elfes avant qu'ils ne commettent une bavure.

 _—STOOOP ! Je vous remercie tout les deux, c'est très aimable à vous de vouloir faire cela..._ Les elfes devant ce cris effrayé et cette déclaration extrêmement respectueuse qui leur donnait les larmes aux yeux, s'arrêtèrent net et décidèrent de l'écouter avec attention toutes les paroles de la jeune Potter.

— _Je souhaiterai que personne ne soit au courant de ma venue au manoir car cela pourrait nous apporter des ennuis tous les trois ainsi qu aux autre elfes du manoir. Aunsi, je vous demanderait de ne parler à personne, de ma venue en ces lieux et surtout, pour notre prochaine rencontre, je souhaiterait que vous fassiez comme si vous me rencontriez pour la première fois. Entendus ?_  
Aria sentit son souffle se couper en attendant la réponse des deux elfes larmoyants, heureux que quelqu'un d'aussi gentil se préoccupe de leur bien être.

 _—La Jeune Maîtresse n'as pas à s'inquiéter, vous pouvez être sûr de notre loyauté envers vous, vous n'avez aucunement besoin de vous montrer si gentille envers Tinky et Winky, nous sommes là pour travailler._

— _Merci beaucoup_ , dit Aria en soufflant de soulagement. _Je vais maintenant vous laisser retourner à vos occupations, je vais moi-même faire ce pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer._

 _—Nous de même Jeune Maîtresse, sachez que nous n'oublierons pas vos paroles et que vous pourrez toujours compter sur nous._ Affirma Tinky en pleurnichant pendant que Winky se mouchait bruyamment à la manière d'Agrid dans ses propres vêtements en lambeaux.

Enfin, les deux elfes se mirent au garde à vous et transplanèrent. Aria se mis tourner trois fois la pierre dans sa poche et vis apparaître une multitude de formes fantomatiques. Deux d'entre elles s'avancèrent et prirent la parole :

— _Bien vaigniez Damoiselle, je me présente Ignotus Peverell, et voici Ralston Potter._ Dit un homme grand, plutôt mince, les joues creusées et le regard brillant de ruse et de malice, tout en montrant un homme plus petit que lui, ni mince ni gros, se tenant parfaitement droit et le regard noble. _Nous sommes ici pour vous guider. Est-ce ma mie qui vous mande ?_

— _Euh oui, enfin si vous parlez de la Mort,_ dit Aria, quelque peu décontenancée par le langage particulier de ses ancêtres.

 _—Je vois que nous sommes d'accord, et bien or i allons prestement !_ Dit Ralston avec se langage si particulié tout en se retournant et se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Ignotus et Aria lui emboîtèrent le pas et s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs de l'antique battisse. Ils errèrent au milieu des couloirs décorés de meubles du XIX ème siècle et de tableaux de ses ancêtres qui la saluait et saluait ensuite les deux patriarches qui l'accompagnaient jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte en bois, massive sur laquelle était finement sculpté des lys, diverses créature magiques et enfin, le blason de la famille Potter représentant un écu sur lequel était gravé la lettre P, on pouvait apercevoir le signe des reliques de la Mort caché dans les arabesque qui ornait le blason. L'écu était lui même encerclé de deux Magyar pointes en dessous desquels trônait la devise de sa famille.

 _—"Benevolum mortem cum honore" , Accueillir la mort avec honneur,_ lut voix haute Ignotus. _Peu de Potter n'ont pas suivit cette règle au cours de ses siècles. Vous estes cependant la seconde l'avoir fait au sens propre Damoiselle... Allez-y, rentrez._

Aria poussa la lourde porte et entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était composée d'une immense bibliothèques sur laquelle traînaient un nombre incalculable de livres et parchemin. Sur les étagères, on pouvait apercevoir de nombreux ingrédients de potions, plante et extrait de créatures en bocal, il y avait aussi de superbes squelettes de créatures, certaines qu'Aria n'avait jamais vu. Et enfin au centre trônait fièrement le blason des Potter entouré de runes, le tout gravé dans la pierre du sol.

 _—Vous y estes, le rituel d'Héritages Magique_ , entama Ralston. _Voyez vous chaque famille sorceresse possède un héritage propre qui résulte de la transmission de capacité d'une génération à l'autre, tel que la métamorphomagie des Black. Malheureusement, il arrive que cet héritage se perde et qu'un héritier doive le réveiller, naturellement ou par un rituel. Le fait que vous arriviez à passer la porte prouve déjà que vous avez la capacité à être digne de notre héritage Jouvencelle._

 _—Quel est cet héritage ?_ Demanda Aria.

 _—Nous ne pouvons vous répondre jeune dame,_ intervins Ignotus, _seules les Patriarches ou Matriarches sont autorisés le connaître sans le posséder, du moins tant que l'héritage demeure perdu. Nous vous expliquerons tout si vous réussissez_.

 _—Bien alors allons-y_ , dit-elle avec détermination.

— _Nous i mestrons alors, placez vous au centre du cercle de runes,_ dit Ignotus. Puis voyant qu'elle s'exécutait,continua. _Servez vous de se couteau pour vous entailler prestement la main, puis récitez après moi,_  
 _HEKAS HEKAS ESTE BEBELOI !_  
 _QUOD PER MEUM SANGUINEM !_  
 _MEA MAGIA IN CORDE MEO, ET !_  
 _HEREDITAS EXCUTI !_  
 _LINGUA MEA PURGAT !_  
 _ENIM OMNIS POPULUS !_  
 _LORTUS MENG ICHA !_

Aria fis ce que lui disait son ancêtre et sentis sa magie bouillonner au plus profond d'elle puis, une aura d'énergie pure se forma autour de la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes pour couler le long des marques taillées dans la pierre. Puis, tous cessa d'un coup. Aria pensa avoir échoué et sentait monter la tristesse et la déception quand un flot ininterrompu d'information l'envahis pendant que les deux âmes frappaient dans leur main dans un concert d'applaudissement.

 _—Oh ! Bravo, Sublime ! Je n'avait jamais vu une tels puissance magique._

 _—Oui n'est-ce pas et elle réussit du premier coup !_

 _—Peut-être devrions nous terminer nos explication maintenant, notre petite donzelle le droit de savoir à présent._

Puis, ils la regardèrent de leur yeux perçants, leurs mines se firent sérieuse et Ralston pris la parole:

 _—Bien tout d'abord, nous tenions à vous féliciter grandement Damoiselle, peu de personnes réussissent du premier coup._ Aria se senti rougir mais l'âme ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit. _Bien l'héritage de notre famille se transmet depuis l'âge d'or de Rome. Cependant, étant extrêmement difficile à réveiller, il eu tendance à se faire oublier au fil des siècles. Votre lien spécial avec la magie vous particulièrement aidé ici. Vous..._

— _Bien l'héritage maintenant !_ Interrompis Ignotus pendant que Ralston lui lançait un regard noir, sachant que l'ancienne carrière au Mangemagot avait tendance à inciter son compagnons à se lancer dans de longs discours, certes enflammés mais parfois très ennuyeux.

— _Oui... Donc... l'héritage... Ah! Voilà... Alors, comme vous devez le savoir, il existe des héritages et capacités particulier concernant le parlé, ces différentes capacités de langage se transmettent de sorcier à sorcier et apparaissent parfois de nulle pars, on appelle les gens ayant ces capacités, "Les Parleurs". Vous avez déjà dus entendre parler du Fourchelangue ou du Charabia pour parler aux serpents ou aux chats._ Aria fit oui de la tête et ce dernier continua. _Et bien l'héritage de notre famille est plus complexe, il permet de parler et lire toutes les langues que nos ancêtres ont parlé couramment un jour, quelles soit celles des humains, de créatures magiques ou des animaux. Les gens nous surnommaient autrefois "Les Beaux-Parleurs" ou "Les Belles-Langues"._

Aria tenta de digérer les informations le plus vites possible, à défaut d'être métamorphomage, cette capacité pourrait se révéler utile, surtout pour la chambre des secrets quand elle s'était rendu compte en se recoiffant le matin qu'elle ne possédait pas de cicatrice et donc qu'elle n'était surement pas la Survivante.

- _Venez, nous allons vous raccompagner..._

Une fois dehors, la jeune fille salua une dernière fois tous ses ancêtres, qui était venus lui dire au-revoir et lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite, en train de s'estomper puis transplana jusque chez les Dursley.

Elle n'avait mis qu'une heures faire cette petite "mission" et heureusement, son horrible famille n'avait pas remarqué son absence. Son oncle la sortis de son placard une demi-heure plus tard et la journée se fini donc avec l'habituel nettoyage de la maison et la préparation du repas et du diner. Finalement, la jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes s'endormis dans son placard, non sans avoir eu quelques difficultés trouver une position confortable, tout en repensant à cette première expérience dans ce nouveau monde.


	3. Merci de votre visite à Gringott

Hey! Salut à tous, voilà le chapitre suivant. Je n'ai pas fait attention au temps mais je crois qu'il n'est pas passé 3 semaines depuis que j'ai posté le dernier.

Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir eu de commentaires pour le chapitre 2 mais j'imagine qu'il n'y avait pas grand choix à dire.

Peut importe ... J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser poser des questions ou à laisser vos impressions.

 **Bonne lecture!**

Le réveil d'Aria se fis avec la même brutalité que la veille, elle tendis la main vers le petit rebord où se trouvaient généralement ses lunettes et, après avoir touché le vide, se souvint qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle s'en était rendue compte à son premier réveil mais, trop accaparée, n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en formaliser. Avoir une vue claire en toutes occasions était vraiment un luxe par rapport à son ancienne vie ... Sachant qu'en plus elle n'avait pas de cicatrice elle se considérait comme définitivement libre.

Elle se leva précautionneusement de son matelas pour ne pas aggraver la bosse qu'elle s'était faite en se cognant la veille et sortit du placard pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle se mit à faire la liste de corvée qui lui avait préparé sa tante la veille et, ainsi, le reste de la journée et de la semaine passa bien vite, partagée entre les taches ménagères et l'école primaire. Aria avait décidé d'acquérir un maximum de compétences avant d'entrer dans Poudlard et se montrait particulièrement attentive tout en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer de par ses notes, pour ne pas "perturber" son cousin en lui dévoilant sa médiocrité. Elle laissa aussi Dudley le goret la martyriser, elle ainsi que les autres élèves pour éviter de passer le peu de son temps libre dans le placard...

.

* * *

.

Elle fut réveillée à nouveau par la voix perçante de sa tante qui intimait de se lever, lui ordonnant de _surveiller le bacon_ pour que _tout soit parfait le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley,_ Aria se souvenait de ce jour, elle s'était bien amusée la première fois avec le Boa. Elle fis tranquillement la cuisine pendent que la même scène se rejouait mot pour mot, Dudley _le canard_ _adoré_ , -elle émit un petit et discret ricanement- aurait exactement trente-deux cadeaux pour ne pas mourir de chagrin... Elle entendis ensuite vaguement les Dursley débattre de son sort pour aujourd'hui, la tante Pétunia affirmait avec fermeté qu'il était hors de question de laisser la petite a chose monstrueuse qu'elle était toute seule à la maison, et l'oncle Vernon rétorquait qu'elle ne resterait pas dans la voiture neuve sans surveillance. Alors qu'Aria soupirait dans sa tête et que Dudlynouchet pleurait toutes les larmes de crocodiles de son gros corps gras d'hippopotame, les deux adultes convinrent, sans surprise, qu'elle les accompagnerait au zoo.

Elle s'étonna de survivre au voyage et à tous le début de la visite au zoo. Arrivée au vivarium avec un peu d'avance, histoire de s'isoler des deux horribles gamin et des adultes tout aussi désagréables, elle observa le même serpent que la dernière fois et commença à parler discrètement avec lui. Enfin, il se contentait de répondre aux questions en Fourchelangue par des signes de têtes. Elle était d'ailleurs heureuse de ses capacités de «Parleuse» qui lui permettait de discuter avec les serpents, les panthères et les alligators. Malheureusement ils arrivèrent, deux gosses bruyants au possible, l'un des abrutis frappant bruyamment la vitre du vivarium du boa tout en appelant l'autre imbécile en surpoids. Et alors, comme la dernière fois, son cousin lui enfonça le même poing dans les cotes et la vitre disparu de la même manière que la dernière fois. Même si elle maîtrisait bien sa magie, avec parfois des difficultés avec le dosage de sa nouvelle puissance, elle était toujours sujette aux crises de la magie accidentelles. Alors là, les événements s'enchaînèrent avec la même tournure que la fois précédente. Ainsi, elle resta enfermé dans le placard pendent un bon moment, ne sortant que pour manger un quignon de pain et faire ses corvées. Les semaines étouffantes de l'été passèrent et, un jour de juillet, elle arriva, Sa lettre pour Poudlard ...

Elle glissa discrètement sous son vêtement pour ne pas provoquer le même ennuis que dans son ancienne vie. Une fois dans son placard et confortablement installé, du moins autant qu'elle soit dans cet endroit exigu, elle ouvrit son Graal.

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Cher Miss Potter, Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez bénéficié d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, nous suivons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Miss Potter, dans l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

 _Enfin!_ Elle pourrait quitter cette horrible battisse, elle pourrait retourner à Poudlard, elle pourrait faire de la magie et retrouver ses amis. Passé quelques minutes d'euphorie, _Comment annoncer à tante Pétunia? Et comment faire pour que l'on ne change pas dans un cabanon sur un caillou en plein milieu de l'océan?_ Elle décida que discuter avec sa tante était la meilleure solution qu'elle avait. En effet, malgré le passif de sa tante avec "les personnes de son espèce", elle était la plus à même de convaincre son fils de l'oncle partir de l'intervention d'Hagrid. Elle attendit patiemment que son oncle parte et sortit de son placard. Sa tante était dans le salon et regardait la télévision. Aria se planta devant elle et, avant qu'elle aille pus ouvrir la bouche pour lui ordonner de se pousser, jeta la lettre sur la table basse. Sa tante, étonnée se pencha pour regarder et blêmit à la vue de la lettre. Elle veut parler mais Aria la devança.

—J'y irait..." Affirma-t-elle avec force. "Que vous le vouliez ou non... Le contenu de cette lettre explique beaucoup de choses... rien que l'incident du zoo avant les vacances ... Je me fiche de votre avis ou de ce que vous avez à m'apprendre sur ce qui est dit dans cette lettre ... Alors voila ce que je propose: tu parle à oncle Vernon pour qu'il me laisse et aller et en échange je fais toutes les corvées sans rechigner et je ne pose pas de problème chaque fois que je resterait chez vous. Et puis comme ça vous vous débarrassez de moi pour presque toute l'année. Nous sommes d'accord tante Pétunia?"

Sa tante resta interdite pendant quelques minutes puis accepta alors sa proposition. Aria tourna les talons et partit faire ses corvées, un sourire à faire pâlir le Joker ornant son visage. Le soir, une fois dans son placard, elle entendis son oncle et sa tante se disputer bruyamment à son propos. Il fut convenu que son oncle l'emmènerait en ville pour ses achats scolaires le lendemain, vers 10h il fait les cours en centre ville.

Le matin matin, Aria prépara ses maigres affaires pour aller sur le chemin de traverse. Une chose la surpris quand elle aperçu les reliques de la mort, la pierre était maintenant sertit sur une chevalière alors que la baguette changeait de forme sous ses yeux et qu'un papier lui tombait sur le visage.

 _Voila mon dernier cadeau jeune sorci(è)r(e),_

 _porte toujours la bague sur toi et présente la aux gobelins, la baguette a changée d'apparence pour que Dumbledore ne se pose pas de questions... je te laisse débrouiller pour la faire passer pour une baguette d'Ollivander ..._

 _Bonne chance, méfie toi d'Albus ..._

L'émettrice du mot lui apparaîssait évident. Elle passa la chevalière à son majeur, la pierre reluisante, le symbole des reliques à l'intérieur, mis la baguette maintenant sublime dans sa poche, la partie qu'on empoignait était maintenant en métal gravé de motifs runiques nordiques et un serpent taillé dans le bois faisait le tour de la baguette, de même que la cape pliée. Elle sortis car il était l'heure de partir, elle avait sa valise puisqu'elle comptait passer les jours restants à Chaudron Baveur, et monta dans la voiture. Après un voyage qui lui paru interminable, la voiture s'arrêta devant la devanture du Pub. Son oncle lui passa sa valise et s'éloigna en vitesse en marmonnant qu'il ne resterait pas dans cet endroit sinistre remplis de monstre.

Aria pénétra dans le chaudron baveur et s'approcha du vieux Tom.

—Bonjour jeune fille, qu'est ce que je peux pour toi?"

—Euh ... Bonjour, je voudrait me rendre sur le chemin de traverse mais..." Répondit Aria d'une petite voix, essayant de paraître timide pour passer inaperçu.

—Mais tu n'as pas de baguette?" Aria acquiesça. "Aller, viens, je vais t'ouvrir le chemin ..." Dit-il en sortant de derrière le comptoir. "Tu es toute seule?"

—Oui, ma tante m'a dit que je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que je rentre à Poudlard ... parce qu'on habite trop loin de Londre ..."

Le vieux Tom ouvrit le passage et, alors qu'Aria regardait le chemin avec le même émerveillement que la première fois, et il lui dit:

—Je pourrais te donner une chambre pour les jours restants, et tu pourrais utiliser la cheminée de mon auberge pour te rendre à la gare.

Aria eu quelques remords à manipuler cet homme qui avait toujours été agréable avec elle.

—J ... Je vous remercie mais je pense que je pourrais payer."

—Bien, alors c'est réglé, je te réserve une chambre jeune fille ... Il me faut juste ton nom."

—Euh, Aria ... Aria Jameson."

C'était assez simple, Jameson, fil de James, même si c'était ridicule en y repensant. Elle regarda à nouveau le barman qui la salua, elle fit de même et se mit en direction de Gringott.

Les souvenirs de son dernier passage à Gringott remontaient alors qu'elle rentrait dans le hall, le cambriolage était nécessaire mais elle éprouva quelques regrets en apercevant le gobelin sur lequel elle avait jeté l'Impérius. Elle s'approcha de l'un des guichetier. Celui-ci releva la tête et la toisa avec un air indifférent.

—Oui?" Fit-il.

Elle posa sa chevalière sur le guichet, le gobelin paru surpris, il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

— ** _Euh... Bonjour, je voudrais retirer de l'argent..."_** Elle s'est rendu le compte qu'elle avait surement pas parlé en anglais par l'air encore plus perturbé qu'affichait le gobelin et les chuchotements venant des guichets proches.

— ** _S... suivez moi..."_** Sans un mot de plus, il triait derrière le guichet et fila assez vite vers une porte, Aria sur le talon. **_"Dépêchez vous..."_**

Le couloir était animé, les gobelins traversaient le couloir sans s'arrêter, avec parfois des sacs d'argent ou tirant des chariots remplis d'objets. Le gobelin s'arrêta devant une porte et frappe trois coups secs. La porte s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent. La pièce était lumineuse et richement décorée, au centre de la pièce se trouvait un bureau, un autre gobelin assis derrière.

— ** _Bonjour mademoiselle, il semblerait que vous ayez fait une entrée remarquée..."_** Il lui désigna l'un des sièges et elle s'assit. **_"Peu de sorciers parlent notre langue et encore moins les enfants..."_** Le gobelin qui l'avait emmené dans le bureau se pencha à l'oreille du gobelin du bureau qui paraissait être son chef pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Il déposa ensuite la chevalière d'Aria sur la table. Le chef gobelin paru surprit et la regarda bizarrement en plissant ses petits yeux noirs. **_"Qui êtes vous? Comment avez vous eu cet artefact?"_**

— ** _Je m'appelle Aria Potter Maître Gobelin... Je viens retirer de l'argent... je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que je parlait le Gobelbabil."_** Aria décida de faire profil bas alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait de gros ennuis et qu'il valais alors mieux ne pas mentir aux gobelin.

— ** _Ne prononcez pas ce nom idiot avec lequel les sorciers qualifient notre langue."_** Dit le gobelin avec colère... Puis, se radoucissant, il reprit la parole. **_"Alors vous êtes une mehrspachig, une multilingue_** ** _, il est extrêmement rare d'en croiser de nos jours mademoiselle Potter... Cependant, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, où vous avez trouvé le Todesstein, la pierre de_** ** _résurrection ne devrait pas être entre les mains d'une enfant, et surtout qui vous dit de nous la montrer?"_**

Aria déglutit, les gobelins étaient capables de tout pour connaître la vérité, l'image d'un parrain de la mafia, comme dans les films de l'oncle Vernon s'imposa à elle. Des êtres sans limites morales, ne comprenant que l'argent et très doués en affaires. Elle décida de répondre à tout, en essayant d'éviter de déclencher une nouvelle guerre Gobeline à cause de son meurtre. Elle sortis les deux autres reliques, le gobelin la ou les regarda avec intérêt elle ne sut pas le dire à cet instant.

— ** _Elle me l'a donné, elle m'a dit que je devait vous montrer la bague, je suis profondément désolé pour le manque de respect dont j'ai pus faire preuve à votre égard, il n'était pas intentionnel Maître Gobelin, je viens juste retirer de l'argent pour mes fournitures scolaires."_**

Un silence pesant s'installa, le gobelin essayant de comprendre et d'assimiler les informations. Il la regarda, regarda les reliques, fit des aller-retour entre elle et l'objet puis pris la parole.

— ** _Bien, Mademoiselle Potter, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'incivilité que nous avons eu à votre égard... Cependant, présentez la Todesstein à Gringott est une procédure antique, elle a été mise en place par les frères Peverell et a pour but de permettre l'accès à une chambre forte secrète créée par le dernier des frères juste avant sa mort. Pour cela, il faut présenter les trois reliques de la mort à la porte de la chambre forte pour déterminer son possesseur. Cela fait du siècle que la porte est fermée et nous n'imaginions pas que la première à revendiquer les droits de la chambre forte soit une petite fille, sur les conseils de la Dame Mortelle Elle même."_**

— ** _Je vois, je suis désolé pour tout ces problèmes."_**

— ** _Ne le soyez pas Fräulein, il est de notre devoir de vous permettre d'accéder à votre coffre. Mais avant, nous devons connaitre le reste de vos possessions, une seule goutte de votre sang suffira."_**

— ** _Euh ... Oui bien sûr."_**

— ** _Parfait."_**

Le gobelin sourit de toutes ses dents, _effrayant,_ et sortit -après avoir passé quelques minutes à fouiller dans ses tiroirs- un parchemin et une aiguille. Il lui piqua le doit et laissa tomber la goutte sur la parchemin. Après avoir lu ce dernier, il le tendis. Elle le lut.

 _Aria Lily Potter:_

 _Titres:_

 _\- Héritière_ _Potter par droit du sang (coffre principal bloqué)-_

 _\- Héritière Peverell par droit du sang et droit de possession -_

 _\- Héritière Lupin par droit de parrainage (coffre bloqué) -_

 _\- Héritière Black par droit de parrainage (coffre bloqué) -_

 _\- Héritière Gaunt par droit de conquête (coffre bloqué) -_

 _\- Héritière Serpentard par droit de conquête (coffre bloqué) -_

Biens:

 _\- Potter, coffre familial 592: possessions et or (250 385; 15; 3)_ _bloqués jusqu'à la passation de régence -_

 _\- Potter, coffre scolaire 688: or (0; 0; 0)_

 _\- Peverell, coffre 134: ou (515 856 312; 3; 5) -_

 _L'estimation de votre or est indiquée dans l'ordre Gallions; Mornilles; Noises._

 _Merci de votre visite à Gringott, que votre fortune grandisse et prospère._

Aria fit la grimace face au chiffre du coffre Peverell, elle était surement une plus grande fortune du monde sorcier, comme si elle avait besoin de ça. Il lui sembla étrange que son coffre consacré à payer ses études soit entièrement vide, _encore un autre mystère._ Le gobelin la regarda.

— ** _l semblerait que tout soit dans l'ordre ... Bien, pour vos études vous avez besoin de 175 Gallions, un membre du personnel vous apportera l'argent pioché du coffre des Peverells ... En attendant, nous devons parler .. ._** ** _Comme vous l'héritière des Potter, il est impératif que vous portiez la Chevalière qui indique votre statut. Etant le chef des Peverell, porter la pierre de résurrection vous accorde le siège inactif de la famille Peverell au Mangemagot, vous en prendrez possession a vos 15 ans, comme le siège des Potter. Cependant, un autre point doit-être... abordé."_**

— ** _Je vous écoute."_** Répondit Aria, intriguée par la conversation très intéressante, ayant obtenu plus de renseignements sur son héritage sorcier en 30 minutes qu'en 6 ans durant son autre vie.

— ** _Vous êtes une_** ** _mehrspachig, cela fait des siècles que l'on a eu plus vu, les gens ont presque oubliés leur existence. Cependant, M. Norbert Dragonneau, connaissait l'existence de cet héritage malgré le fait qu'il ne le possédait pas. Ainsi, de retour en Angleterre, M. Dragonneau nous a confié un présent d'une valeur inestimable._** Le gobelin sortit une boite de son bureau, la posa dessus et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur d'un œuf de la taille de ceux d'une poules, couvert de taches vertes sombres. **_Cet œuf, est celui d'une espèce considérée aujourd'hui comme disparue, il ne doit rester qu'un ou deux individus vivants, en liberté ou non. M. Dragonneau nous à confié cet œuf avec une indication:_**

 ** _"Le donner seulement à un mehrspachiq et seulement si l'œuf se lie à lui"._**

 ** _Vous êtes la seule que nous ayons croisé depuis 1927 alors touchez l'œuf et montrez vous dignes ..."_**

Aria, hésita quelques instant avant de saisir délicatement l'oeuf, elle sentit tout d'abord la fragilité de ce dernier et la magie de l'être qui y résidait à l'intérieur. Elle sentit ensuite sa magie effleurer délicatement la magie de l'être puis doucement, les magies se serrèrent contre une autre et fusionnèrent alors qu'une chaleur réconfortante l'envahissait. Elle réalisa ensuite que la coquille se craquelait et observait avec émerveillement l'être s'en extraire difficilement tout en l'encourageant avec sa magie. Le petit animal était une sorte de dragon sauf que des plumes couvertes de liquide amniotique parsemaient ça et là son corps écailleux. Elle essuya patiemment le corps frêle de son nouveau compagnons alors qu'il mangeait sa coquille.

—Salut toi."Le dragonneau la regarda, il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle et ses plumes étaient vertes, rouges et jaunes. "Tu veux venir avec moi?"

Le dragon ne fis aucun commentaire et vint se réfugier dans la poche de sa veste trop grande. Aria rigola du manque de tact évident du bébé et vit le gobelin sourire. Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par l'arrivée d'un gobelin. Il tendis à Aria une bourse et s'éclipsa.

—Bien..." le gobelin en abandonnant le Gobelbabil. "Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de faire vos achats, cette bourse vous donne la somme que vous voulez, elle est enchantée pour être inviolable et vous donne accès à votre coffre. Pour le petit dragon, sachez qu'il possède le même régime alimentaire que vous, comme il est maintenant votre familier. Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, vous deviendrez une grande sorcière Mademoiselle Potter."


	4. L'école des sorciers

Bonjour à tous, voilà (enfin!) Le chapitre 4, que de temps pour le sortie, 4 semaine pour ... eh bien réfléchir ... et oui je n'ai pas mis 4 jours en tout. Le chapitre qui s'annonce est très long et contient quelques extraits de Harry Potter 1, concernant Poudlard, que je base sur les films pour son apparence. J'ai été content de voir que le chapitre 3 a été bien accueilli et j'ai même eu un ou deux commentaires. Non je blague, pour les trois premiers chapitres, merci à:

 **adam42230**

 **Marabeilla**

 **Le Cerf-Pentard** (j'aime d'ailleurs beaucoup ta fic _Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie_ )

 **Soyann**

 **Lokki1** ( je m'excuse pour le mauvais orthographe de Hagrid, bien que la suggestion d'orthographe soit différente parce que l'univers était différent était une très bonne idée)

 **titiiii** (et oui pour moi les Gobelins sont allemands car il sont issus en partie de la mythologie germanique. Pour l'allemand, c'est du Google Translate et donc pas très correcte et je m'en excuse. Pour les péripéties j'espère qu'elle serons assez excitantes pour vous)

 **Invité** (c'est vraiment un compte ou c'est un visiteur non inscrit? Renseignez moi svp)

 **Cocolita1804**

 **Lhumaine** (comme les gobelins parlent allemand et les personnages-moyens-ageux parle du vieux français, je ne fait pas parler sindarin aux elfes de maison, _promis!, Pour_ les dragons je promets une surprise)

Sinon j'ai corrigé le chapitre 3 Sinon merci d'avance pour les commentaires.

Sachez aussi que pour le début "officiel" de chaque tome de Harry Potter, le chapitre portera le nom du livre.

Aller je vous laisse à ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, **B** **onne Lecture!**

 _La journée a été plus longue que prévu,_ pensa Aria, allongée dans son lit au Chaudron Bavière à caresser son petit dragon qui tentait de lui mordre les doigts.

Elle s'était tout d'abord rendu chez _Fleury_ _Bott_ acheter ses livres de cours, de plus, elle avait acheté un bon nombre de livre sur le monde Sorcier, sur l'étiquette des nobles, la politique, les Héritages Familiaux ainsi que _Comment élever correctement son familier_ et la version pour magizoologiste de _Vie et_ _habitat des animaux fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau (histoire de DETERMINER un fois pour toute l'espèce de la petite boule de plumes qui ronflait dans sa poche et, _non elle n'était pas trop jeune pour lire "ces livres normalement réservés aux adultes"!_ ). Vint ensuite le tour des chaudrons et autres fioles, le télescope et la balance en cuivre, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait heureusement croisé personne qui aurait pu la reconnaître.

 _Et la c'est parti en_ _sucette..._ quand le carillons de l'entrée de _M_ _adame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_ retentis, elle fut accueillit par la petite femme souriante en robe mauve qui lui avait dit qu'elle était vraiment " _une petite fille si mignonne, vraiment à croquer, innocente_ etc etc" Aria avait d'abord rougit sous le compliment avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait 17 ans, qu'elle avait pris beaucoup de Doloris et qu'elle avait déjà eu une une éducation sexuelle donc, _Non, elle n'était pas innocente et kawaii!_ Malfoy n'était heureusement pas présent lors de son assassinat social, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas se frapper la tête contre un mur en présence des autres clients: _la vie en société, comprenez tout ça tout ça .._. Les 30 premières minutes passèrent plutôt tranquillement, à essayer ses nouvelles tenues. Enfin jusqu'à l'apparition des ... jupes.

 _Il n'y a pas moyen que je porte ça devant des gens... rectification, que je porte ça tout court_ , elle avait pensé, un air effaré sur le visage. Elle avait tenté de marchander avec la sorcière mais rien à faire, " _il n'est pas convenable pour une fille_ et _gna gna gna et gna gna gna ..."_

— Connards de sorciers arriérés" Elle lâche alors sur le lit.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, elle a eu froid lors de l'essai de _cette merde sexiste et inhumaine et ... non mais sérieux, je vais pas porter ça ... en Ecosse en plus !? Surtout qu'on voit ma culotte alors avec tout ces ado plein d'hormones et ces elfe pédophiles qui vous attirent en pleurnichant et vous offrant des bonbon ..._

Elle avait finalement laché, avait payée Mme Guipure et était sortit en claquant la porte très fort, pour se diriger par la suite chez _Ollivander - Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant JC_ . Comme techniquement elle avait une baguette, elle avait prévu d'entrer dans la boutique quand elle était vide, jeter un sort de confusion sur le vieil homme, faire semblant d'essayer sa baguette et sortir en payant sans laisser le temps au vendeur de se rendre compte du subterfuge.

Là encore rien ne s'était passé passé prévu ... Encore peu habitué à son noyau magique, toujours en maturation, le sort n'avait pas marché et alors le vieil homme avait ouvert la bouche.

—Oh! bonjour M Potter! Vous ressemblez beaucoup à vos parents, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir compte tenu que vous avez déjà une baguette, et de première qualité...enfin si ce que cette femme ravissante, bien que peu de pâle je trouve, m'as dit est vrai. Cela fait longtemps que ma famille n'a pas eu affaire à un voyageur, temporel ou dimensionnel d'ailleur."

Aria ouvrit la bouche béatement en regardant le vieil homme _Je vais tuer la mort pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil ..._

—Tout vas bien M Potter? Voulez-vous un verre d'eau?"

—... Qu ... Non c'est Bon"

— Bien et bien après cette discussion enrichissante, je vous propose de payer votre baguette: Sureau, Crin de Sombral, 38cm, idéal pour les duels et tout types de sorte en général, ce sera 7 Gallions." Dit-il en lui faissant un clin d'œil.

Aria, trop confuse, à juste posé les sous et est sortit. Elle a pris ensuite la direction du pub, a réservé sa chambre et s'est allongée sur le lit ou elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle était maintenant coincée dans ce pub pour une semaine. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé Hedwige, comment allait-elle faire sans sa vieille amie, la voir mourir avait était un crève cœur alors savoir qu'elle était là quelque partet ne jamais la revoir... Un coup de langue du dragon la fit sursauter,comme pour dire "et moi tu m'oublis, je suis là".

Elle s'est alors levée et s'est dirigée ver la salle de bain pour se laver. Elle s'est alors souvenue de sa première douche en tant que fille, elle était entrée tranquillement dans la cabane du jardin ou l'oncle Vernon avait installé une douche rudimentaire, une piscine gonflable avec au dessus un sceau à remplir d'eau qu'on pouvait tirer pour se verser l'eau dessus. Là était apparu la première appréhension alors qu'elle se déshabillait alors qu'une vérité lui faisait face: _je ne me suis jamais vu nue!_ De ce fait, elle ne savait pas commenter réagir, elle n'avait jamais vu de corps de femme / fille dans son ancienne vie et ... elle avait 11 ans! Ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la pédophilie dans son esprit... _bordel_ , elle avait 17 ans, elle avait passé l'âge de la crise d'identité sexuelle et elle devrait en ressubir une dans 2 ou 3 ans! _Merde._ Ainsi elle décida que la découverte de son corps se ferait à sa puberté, _voilà, très bonne idée Aria, comme ça il n'y aurra pas de problème de légalité, enfin dans ma tête (est-ce que je suis folle?)._ Elle se lava rapidement en essayant de garder son sang froid lors de sa toilette intime, en fermant les yeux, boucliers d'occlumentie levé pour ne pas ressentir d'émotions en particulier. Aujourd'hui, elle avait toujours cette même appréhension.

 _Merlin! la partie féminine de ma personnalité dois absolument prendre le dessus parce que je ne me voit pas passer un an à me laver les yeux fermés par pudeur ..._

Sa petite crise identitaire faite, Aria sortit, se mit en vêtements de nuit et s'endormi.

Le reste de la semaine lui permit d'absorber toutes les informations des livres comme une éponge et par la même occasion de découvrir que son dragon était un Quetzalcoatl, le dragon / serpent à plume des peuples d'Amérique du Sud, dieu de la Sagesse et de l'Intelligence. L'appeler donc "Gnosi", " _connaissance"_ en grec, était assez évident, de plus le petit être avait été plutôt heureux de son nouveau nom. Quoiqu'il en soit, Aria était maintenant prête à partie, devant la cheminé du Chaudron Baveur, un poignée de poudre de cheminette à la main, baguette dans une poche, valise rétrécit dans l'autre, et Gnosi, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, logé dans son sweetshirt à ronfler.

— Voie 9 3/4!"

Et là, devant elle, le train, tel que dans ses souvenirs, énorme, rouge, brillant. Des dizaines de personnes sur le quai.

— Sors de la petite tu bloque le passage, lui dit un homme en robe d'Auror."

Elle entendit des gens arriver dans les cheminées derrière elle, toutes alignée. Elle sortit du passage, se dirige vers le train. Elle monta et trouva un compartiment vide; et sortit un livre, après tout, le train partait dans une demie heure, elle avait bien le temps de rêvasser.

.

.

— Bonjour, cette place est prise?"

Aria releva la tête et se noya dans une mer d'onyx pure.

— Alors? Puis-je m'asseoir?"

— Bien sûr..."

Aria la regarda s'asseoir sur la banquette en face d'elle, elle avait à peux prêt le même age qu'elle, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, deux grands yeux noir qui la fixait avec curiosité, un visage plutôt fin. Son accent était étrange, elle le reconnaissait comme étant français.

— Salut... Je suis Elisabeth."

Aria se dit que ce devait être une différence entre son monde d'origine et celui-ci car il ne l'avait jamais vue à Poudlard. Elle trouva aussi bizarre que la jeune fille ne révèle pas son nom de famille.

— Ariana... _Après tout c'était le nom indiqué sur la lettre de Poudlard, même si le nom donné par les elfes sonnait mieux..._ Mais je préfère Aria. Tu entre aussi en première année?"

— Et bien enchantée Aria. Pour répondre à ta question, je rentre bien en première année, j'espère aller à Serpentard pour faire plaisir à mon père, ou Serdaigle qui serait très bien aussi... Mais surtout pas Poufsoufle ou Griffondor... mon père me tuerait si j'entrait chez les lions et Poufsoufle ne me correspond pas..." Dit-elle avec un faux air effrayé sur le visage qui amusa Aria

 _Au moins elle n'a pas commencée à parler de pureté de sang, ce n'est pas si mal._

— Et toi?" demanda la fille avec intérêt sans toutefois se demander si Aria connaissait le système de maison de Poudlard.

— Euh...aucune idée, Serpentard ou Griffondor, c'est vrai que Serdaigle à l'air bien aussi, après, je ne me sent pas trop l'âme d'une Poufsoufle." Répondit-elle en souriant."

Elisabeth la regarda avec incrédulité.

— Tu estime avoir une chance d'entrer dans deux maison aussi hostile l'une envers l'autre?! Tu es vraiment étrange Aria..."

Aria acquiesça en souriant quand elle sentit une secousse. Elisabeth regarda à la fenêtre et dit avec excitation.

— Le train démarre, c'est partit!"

Les première heures se passèrent tranquillement, Aria et Elisabeth faisant connaissance. Brièvement interrompus par Hermione, toujours à la recherche de Trévor, se présentant rapidement puis s'éclipsant au même rythme. La jeune Potter n'apprit pas grand chose sur la famille de sa compagne mais pouvait dire qu'elle était issu des milieux nobles sang-purs au vu de ses connaissances, malgré son comportement amical et chaleureux aux antipodes du comportement habituel des gens avec cette éducation. Elle appris aussi que la jeune fille était restée dans un orphelinat dans lequel l'avait placé son père jusqu'à ses 9 ans, quand ce dernier avait estimé que l'Angleterre était de nouveau sûre. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur... _Non! pas lui, pitiééé_ Drago Malfoy:

— Ah tu est là, je te cherche depuis une heure. Viens tu devinera jamais qui j'ai croisé", dit-il en attrapant le poignet de sa nouvelle amie.

La jeune fille se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

— Sors d'ici Drago, je n'ai aucune envie de rester avec toi, je suis très bien ici."

La réponse fit monter la moutarde au nez d'Aria surtout prononcée sur un ton aussi _Malfoyain_.

— Ah oui? Tu préfère rester avec cette... fille * _reniflement_ * habillée en moldu et ressemblant à une clocharde?"

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à Elisabeth, Aria ouvrit la bouche.

— La bienséance aurait voulu que tu te présente avant de critiquer l'apparence des autres... Mais puisque tu veux jouer laisse moi deviner: les cheveux blonds, l'air hautain et une ignorance flagrante du monde qui t'entoure... tu es un Malfoy."

La pique, bien que médiocre, sembla marcher car le blond pris une teinte Weasley.

— Exact... Et tu es? Une nécessiteuse?"

— Mmmm... pas exactement, disons que mes tuteur légaux ne prennent pas trop soin de moi... Mais passons. Enchanté je suis Ariana, mes amis m'appellent Aria mais pour toi se sera Lady Peverell," dit-elle en montrant la pierre de résurrection ornant sa main droite. "Suis-je clair héritier Malfoy?"

Le jeune homme pris une teinte encore plus rouge puis sortit précipitamment, non sans la fusiller du regard.

— Wow... tu es une Lady... ça alors..."

— Ne t'excite pas, mon titre n'est là que pour faire joli, du moins jusqu'à mes 15 ans. Et comme je l'ai dit, je préfère Aria."

La jeune fille rit doucement.

— D'accord,mais appelle moi Eliz. De plus, je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon cousin, c'est rare mais parfois il est plutôt sympa."

— Drago... est ton cousin?" Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. "Ça alors, vous êtes comme le jour et la nuit... enfin... à première vue." Se rattrapa-t-elle gênée.

Elle se regardèrent longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

Vers midi, Gnosi réveillé par la faim, sortit de la poche d'Aria et attira l'attention de l'autre jeune fille qui regarda le jeune dragon avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Oh! Qu'est-ce que c'est?!"

— C'est Gnosi, c'est mon ami, c'est un cadeau des gobelins."

— Tu en as de la chance! Les gobelins ne font presque jamais de cadeaux... Mais, tu n'aura pas de problème avec les professeurs?"

— Merci... et non, j'ai vu dans le règlement que Gnosi pourrait rester avec moi tant qu'il ne pose pas de problème et n'est pas un danger. Sachant qu'il ne crachera pas des flammes avant 7/8 ans, je n'aurait pas à le laisser chez moi."

Elisabeth pris un air pensif, puis après une minute de réflexion, demanda avec excitation à Aria:

— Je peux le caresser?"

— Euh... Oui... enfin j'imagine... si il est d'accord..." Répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Elle pris la boule de plume et la déposa sur les genoux de sa camarade qui commença à lui gratter la tête. Ses deux nouveau amis semblait aux anges, elle jurerait même avoir entendu le dragon lâcher de petit _Oh oui derrière le cou... Mmm... là c'est bon..."_ mais ce devait être dans sa tête _, Non?_

Lors du passage du chariot à friandises, elle achetèrent un peu de tout et nourrirent le dragon avec des _Dragés surprises de Bertie Crochue_ , la créature ne semblant même pas se soucier des goûts.

L'après midi passa, et, lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Aria, suivit de près par Eliz. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et celle des autres première année et elle entendit une voix familière.

— Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !"

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Aria fu heureuse de se retrouver au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Personne ne parlait beaucoup, comme la dernière fois et elle entendit Neville renifler à plusieurs reprises.

— Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard. Après le prochain tournant."

Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ». L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive du Lac Noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé... Sa maison, _l'école des sorciers_...

— Pas plus de quatre par barque." Aria monta dans la barque avec Elisabeth avec Hanna Abbot et Ernie Macmillan.

— Tout le monde est casé ?" cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. "Alors, EN AVANT !"

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac, le silence régnait et elle contemplait Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur nocturne.

Ils accostèrent au bord du chatteau et, guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

— Tout le monde est là ?" demanda Hagrid. "Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ?" Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le professeur McGonagall qui les conduit dans la petite salle et fis son discourt pour les premières année. Les fantômes discutaient tranquillement. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, faisant semblant d'être intimidée, elle regarda à la table des professeurs et elle la vit...

 _Maman..._

Discutant tranquillement avec les professeur Sinistra et Flitwick, ses cheveux roux enflammés et ses yeux vert, souriante... _Vivante..._

Et la tout se mélangea dans sa tête, les sentiments de Harry et d'Ariana, _amour, joie, soulagement, incrédulité,_ puis _l'inquiétude_ , _la colère_ et des questions, beaucoup de question. _Pourquoi habitait-elle chez lez Dursley si sa mère était vivante? Et Voldemort? Et l'Élu? ..._ Puis la colère continua, sourde, rampante et puis:

— Adrian Potter!"

La les murmure s'élevèrent quand un garçon sorti du rang " _Elle a bien dit Potter?",_ " _Le Adrian Potter?"_ . Il ressemblait à son père, mais avec des cheveux roux et des yeux marrons, _j'ai un frère?._ Puis, de nouveau la colère, d'ou venait ce frère, ou logeait-il? pas chez Pétunia et Vernon à priori. Et puis cette manière d'aller vers le Choixpeau, comme si Poudlard était à lui.

 _Griffondor!_ Éclats de la table des rouges et or puis:

— Ariana Potter!"

De nouveau murmures: " _Qui?_ ", " _Il y a un autre Potter?_ "... Aria s'avança, confuse, personne ne savait qui elle était? Toujours plus de questions, à tel point que le masque d'impassibilité forgé avec ses boucliers d'occlumencie à lâché. Elle s'est assise sur la chaise, McGonagall a posé le Choixpeau.

— _Bonjour Miss Potter, à mois que ce ne soit M? Je suis confus à votre sujet, on ne m'avait jamais donné une personne comme vous à trier... Oh! et vous avez déjà été trié? Incroyable..."_

 _— Pourquoi?"_

 _— Pourquoi logez vous chez vos oncles si votre famille est vivante? J'ai bien peur qu'Albus ai quelque chose à voir là dedans. Alors... vous avez vécu beaucoup de chose..."_

Aria senti la colère grimper encore une fois, tout ce qu'elle sut dire:

 _— Serpentard, met moi là bas."_

 _— Mmmm, il est vrai que la maison des serpents s'adapterait très bien à vous. Vous êtes rusée et ambitieuse... Mais vous êtes aussi loyale, courageuse et intelligentes, plus encore que la majorité de chaque élève de chacune des maison..._

 _— Met moi à Serpentard."_

 _— Etes vous sûre? Je sens que la colère modifie votre jugement..."_

 _— Vas-y..."_

— _Bien alors ce sera_... SERPENTARD!"

Aria se leva alors qu'un silence de mort envahissait la Grande Salle, même les verts et argents la regardait avec incrédulité. Elle s'assit à la table des serpents et plongea dans ses pensées alors qu'elle entendit:

— Elisabeth Snape."

 _Les surprises ne s'arrêtent jamais_... Gémit-elle mentalement. Sa nouvelle et actuellement seule amie était la fille de Snape. Elle se fustigea mentalement de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant, après tout, ils avait les mêmes yeux et ce reniflement quand Malfoy était rentré, le même...

—Serpentard!"

Elle applaudit avec ses autres camarades et accueillit sa camarade qui vint s'asseoir juste à ses côté.

— Salut **Potter**." Dit Eliz en souriant.

— Salut **Snape**." Elle lui répondit avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Dumbledore se leva avec son visage rayonnant et ses bras grand ouvert.

— Bienvenue", dit-il. "Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !"

Les serpents des années supérieur ricanèrent alors que les premières années remettaient en cause la santé mentale du chef de Poudlard, Elyz lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard qui posait cette question. Elle fut coupé par l'apparition des plats et tout le monde commença à manger. Aria pris un peu de tout en avec pour projet d'habituer son corps à un apport régulier et copieux de nourriture, le Chaudron Baveur proposait des plats complets mais ce n'était pas assez pour rattraper son manque de poids du à son séjour chez les Dursley. Elle n'aurait aucun physique désavantageux, elle s'en fit la promesse _pas de retard de croissance et de problème de petite taille, j'avalerait toutes les potions que Pomfresh me donnera un fois que j'aurais passé la visite médicale_. Les fantômes entrèrent, le baron sanglant effrayant beaucoup de premières année avec son look particulier.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

— Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir."

Dumbledore se tournant vers les jumeaux Weasley.

—Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Les bals de Samain et de Yule, respectivement Halloween et Noël, débuterons à 22 heures et ne seront accessibles que pour les quatrièmes années et au dessus, prévoyez vos plus beau vêtements d'ici là. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances."

 _Un bal de Noël et d'Halloween,_ voila une très bonne différence entre cet univers et l'ancien.

— Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège !" s'écria Dumbledore.

Les serpents devinrent blèmes. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

— Chacun chantera sur son air préféré," dit Dumbledore. "Allons-y !"

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents dans une cacophonie infernale et Aria fut heureuse de voir que les jumeaux Weasley avaient le même grain de folie que dans son premier monde, chantants eux aussi sur le rythme de la marche funèbre.

— Ah, la musique," dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. "Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors."

Tous les petits serpents se dirigèrent vers les cachot, suivants poliment leurs préfets. La salle commune des Serpentard était telle que dans ses souvenirs, avec ses murs en pierre gravés, froid, sa cheminée dans laquelle ronronnait un feux, les tapisseries et autre tapis entièrement vert et enfin les fond du lac noir se reflétant sur les murs. Le préfet se retourna et prit la parole:

— Bienvenu dans la plus noble maison de Poudlard jeune serpents, avant de vous laisser vous installer dans les dortoirs, sachez qu'il y a plusieurs règles qui ont été instaurées pour le bon fonctionnement de notre maison:

Premièrement, sachez qu'il y a une hiérarchie très stricte dans notre maison, Les préfet étant aux somment, après, chaque groupe d'année possède un roi et une reine, déterminés par leurs capacité à assouvir leur pouvoir, chaque rois et reines obéis aux rois et reines des années supérieurs, les autres élèves doivent obéir aux ordres de leur roi et venir les voir en cas de problème. Pour les problème les plus graves, les préfets doivent êtres consultés.

Deuxièmement, chaque problème interne à notre maison ne **dois** pas quitter la salle commune et les dortoir, si vous avez un problème avec un élève qui n'est pas d'ordre hiérarchique, réglez le n'importe ou tant que vos action n'affecte pas la réussite de notre maison.

Troisième et dernière règle, nous sommes la maison de l'ambition, Serpentard n'accepte donc rien d'autre que la réussite à tous les prix, bien sûr encore un fois sans sanctionner vos camarades. Ainsi, nos objectifs sont les hauts de classement des BUSES et ASPICS, la coupe de Quidditch et enfin la coupe des quatre maisons.

Merci à tous, vos dortoirs se trouvent au fond, a droite pour les garçons, gauche pour les filles, les chambres sont composées de deux personnes, l'étage des première années est le premier. Les garçons ne sont pas interdit de séjour chez les filles et inversement, cependant, si vous vous faites prendre à jouer les voyeurs, les conséquences serons... disons drastiques. Bonnes soiré."

Aria et Eliz se mirent d'accord pour partager la même chambre, cette dernière était plutôt grande, composée de deux grand lit à baldaquin vert, de deux bureaux en bois massif sculpté de motifs de fleurs et serpents, et enfin de deux penderie pour ranger leurs vêtements.

La jeune Potter posa Gnosi sur son lit et commença à ranger ses affaires quand elle fus interrompu par la préfète qui lui disait que le Professeur Dumbledore requerrait sa présence dans son bureau. Aria suivit donc son aînée jusqu'à la gargouille, et frappa à la porte du bureau après avoir monté les escaliers en colimaçon.

— Entrez! Ah, Miss Potter, je vous attendait." Dit le vieil homme alors que la jeune fille remarquait la présence de sa mère et de son frère, la colère qui l'avait étreinte plus tôt refaisant surface.

— Oui professeur?"

— Bien jeune fille, je vous ait fait venir pour clarifier des points, les deux personnes présentes dans cette pièce avec moi sont votre mère, le professeur de runes Lily Potter et votre frère, Adrian Potter."

— Bien et pourquoi suis ici?" répondit-elle sur un ton agressif.

— Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous habitez chez votre oncle et votre tante si vous avez une famille proche? Il a été déterminé à vos un ans qu'il pourrait être dangereux pour vous de rester auprès de vos parent et votre mère et vous avez donc été placé dans le monde Moldu. Vous ne voulez pas rencontrer vos parents?"

— Non, aucunement, le Choixpeau m'a dit que c'était votre oeuvre professeur et je n'ai **aucunement** envie de discuter de cela maintenant." Dit Aria, voyant maintenant rouge.

— Allons, soyez raisonnable, vous pourriez apprendre à connaitre votre famille, vous devez comprendre qu..."

— Il n'y rien à dire, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec les personnes qui m'on abandonné et m'on laissé pourrir chez les Dursley, les laissant me traiter comme une esclave et une bête galeuse."

— Serpent..." Siffla son frère et les boucliers d'occlumentie lâchèrent.

— Excuse moi?"

— Future sorcière maléfique, voilà ce que tu est. Personne du côté du bien ne parlerait de cette manière au professeur Dumbledore, la fille malfaisante de Snape à dus te retourner la tête, à moins que tu ne soit comme ça normalement."

— Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner! Je parlerait au professeur Dumbledore avec le respect dus à un professeur et rien de plus, je n'ai jamais demandé à te connaitre et je n'en ai aucune envie vu ce que tu viens de me dire. Quand à Elisabeth, c'est mon amie et tu parlera d'elle correctement si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'infirmerie!"

Dumbledore coupa court à la réplique de son frère, essayant tant bien que mal de calme les choses.

— Allons Miss Potter, calmez vous, ce n'est pas une manière de parler à son frère."

— Je lui parlerais comme j'en ai envie s'il m'insulte ou insulte mes amis, vous n'êtes pas mes parents... Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucun parent dans cette pièc..."

— Ariana!" Coupa sa mère violemment.

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, lui jeta un regard noir et demanda d'une voix basse, froide et coupante alors que sa magie commençait à s'échapper d'elle par vague:

— Oui, quelque chose à dire " _mère_ "?"

Lily, soufflée par le comportement de la jeune fille et la magie qui s'échappait ne fit rien d'autre que de la regarder, la bouche béante.

— Rien?" Parfait, bonne nuit.

Ainsi, Aria se retournent et sortie en vitesse de la salle sans laisser le temps à quelqu'un de rajouter quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers sa commune, sentant sa magie pulser violemment. Elle rentra dans sa chambre alors qu'Eliz lui lançait un regard intérogateur mais elle a déjà ramassé son pygeama. Elle s'enferma dans son lit et jeta et son charme de silence. Puis commença à pleurer en maudissant la mort, sa vie, Dumbledore et sa famille, avant de s'endormir, épuisée.


	5. Voir les choses sous un autre angle

Bonjour à tous, voila une nouveau chapitre plutôt court. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à commenter.

 **adenoid** : Si Aria à pu aller dans le manoir Potter sans se faire voir (je pense que c'est ce que tu voulais dire) c'est parceque les Potter habitent toujours à Godrig's Hollow et, pourquoi refuser l'accès du manoir Potter à un Potter si il est vide?

Bon... **Bonne lecture!**

.

.

Chaque années depuis 11 ans, Severus regraitait, il devait s'asseoir dans cette foutue chaise à regarder la bande de gamins braillard prendre ses aise durant ce foutu banquer. Cependant, cette année été différente, oui, car cette année il y avait parmi les cornichons quelqu'un d'exceptionnel: sa fille, sa fierté, _était là,_ droite et fière comme il lui avait toujours dit depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré de cet horrible orphelinat sorcier en France il y 5 ans. _Horrible,_ trop de cris, trop de tapisserie bleu sur les mur, trop de chahut. _Et il se plaignait de Poudlard et des cornichons!_ Après il devait reconnaître que sa fille avait un certain... caractère, ainsi qu'une tendance à la désobéissance. Et même si il faisait de son mieux pour l'élever, leur relation étaient parfois tendus.

Tient, le gamin de Potter s'avançait vers le chapeau, toujours avec cet air de suffisance sur le visage, _Merlin je hait ce gosse_ , une vrai réplique miniature de Potter père, arrogant, désobéissant, suffisant, hautain et encore plein d'autre défaut qui lui donnait envie de tuer le gamin arrogant... " **Griffondor!** " Oh joie... tout le monde applaudit la célébrité pour être la modèle parfait du gentil petit héro. Il sourit... _Oh oui_... il allait se faire un plaisir de faire disparaître la suffisance du gamin pendant les 7 ans d'années d'études. Il ferais de sa vie un enfer et personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Il aurait sa vengea..." **Ariana Potter** " _Quoi?! Il y un autre rejeton Potter?_ Alors que les murmure remplissait à nouveau la salle, il vit une petit fille s'avancer, il eu un choc. C'était une réplique de Lily au même age avec comme seule différence ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas roux mais bruns tirant sur le noir. Il l'observa attentivement, elle était confuse et intimidée, et semblait être en proie à un questionnement intérieur important. Minerva posa le chapeau sur sa tête et pendant une ou deux minute, un silence particulier étreignis la salle, oui, particulier car il était entrecoupé de chuchotements curieux. " **Serpentard!** " La bombe fut lâchée, comme ça, le silence se fis pesant alors que le choc se lisait sur tout les visages sauf le siens et celui du vieux citronné. Un Potter à Serpentard, il y avait un Potter dans sa maison, _impossible_ , même ses serpents ne savaient pas comment réagir... L'année allait être très intéressante... Il revint au tris non sans jeter de temps en temps des regard à la gamine, elle avait l'air impassible mais on voyait dans ces yeux qu'elle se posait beaucoup de question et semblait anxieuse. Il ricana intérieurement, surement la peur de la réaction de Potter père lorsqu'il apprendrait ça.

Il se tourna pour regarder son joyeaux être appelé, il lui sourit fièrement lorsqu'elle fus triée dans sa maison. Il la vit ensuite s'asseoir à coté de Potter fille et discuter calmement avec elle... Il semblerait que les deux filles aient créé des liens dans le train. Il se fit note de dire à sa fille de ne pas approcher la gamine qui serait probablement une source d'ennuis insupportable...

.

.

Lorsqu'il avait vu cette fille quand il était allé chercher Eliz, Drago s'était demandé pourquoi sa cousine s'était même assise dans le même compartiment qu'elle. Elle était certe plutôt jolie avec ses yeux d'un vert si particulier et son visage fin mais _Salazard sanglant_ elle était habillée dans ces sortes de chiffons moldus dix fois trop grand pour elle. Quand Elisabeth lui avait dit qu'elle voulais rester dans le compartiment avec cette Sang-de-bourbe, il avait sérieusement remis en question la santé mentale de la fille et s'était mis à montrer ouvertement son dégoût pour l' _autre._ Et puis elle lui avait répondus par une pique, et en insultant son appartenance aux Malfoys ce qui n'était pas possible car les Sang-de-Bourbes ne connaissent pas les grande famille magique _Non?_ Il avait répliqué en étant sûr qu'elle se tairait et respecterait enfin sa place. Mais elle lui avait montré une bague, une chevalière de lord. Il s'était étouffé, cette fille en guenilles ne pouvait pas être une Lady? Et pourtant c'était vrai... _une Peverell_ , une ancienne famille sang pur disparut. Son père allait le tuer pour avoir insulté une lady avant même que l'année ne commence.

Il l'avait revu au repas. Pas qu'il aurait dus en être étonné puisqu'elle était dans le Poudlard Express quand il l'avait insulté, _une Potter?! et à Serpentard?!_ Cette fille, surement une de plus jolie qu'il ait vu, habillée comme une mendiante était une Lady, qui connaissait vraisemblablement les codes de la noblesse magique, et était une Potter... qui avait était trié à Serpentard. Personne ne pouvait être autant contradictoire, c'était comme si une licorne et un détraqueur se mariait, ou que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un sang-mêlé, autant dire impossible... Et pourtant il semblerait que **Potter** , son nom le dégouttait maintenant qu'il le savait, puisse briser tous les codes.

Le mal de crane pointait son nez et il savait que la fille serait source de bien plus de distraction qu'il pourrait jamais en demander...

.

.

Lily avait attendu cette rentrée avec impatience, aujourd'hui son fis était entré à Poudlard, son entrée avait été très remarquée et elle en était fière. Son fils brillerait, elle en était certaine, elle l'avait élevée pour être le meilleur garçon possible. Bien sûr elle avait dus mettre des limites pour éviter que James le transforme trop en fauteur de trouble mais globalement elle était sûre que son fils était le meilleur... Elle était heureuse de son amitié avec le fils de Molly, il lui fallait un ami pour garder les pieds sur Terre, pour que son statut de célébrité ne le détruise pas. " **Griffondor!** " Oh oui elle en était fière et avait été la première à l'applaudir alors qu'il lui lançait un sourire rayonnant. Elle s'est ensuite figé au nom suivant _Ariana..._ elle était là, son bébé... Elle avait grandit mais était plutôt petite et mince, trop pour son âge. _Comment_ _Pétunia l'a traité pour qu'elle soit comme ça?_ Elle avait pensée que sa sœur pourrait faire abstraction de leurs différents mais elle n'en était plus sûr maintenant. Heureusement Albus avait organisé une rencontre avec elle plus tard dans la soirée. " **Serpentard!** " _Quoi?_ Elle s'est figée en même temps que le reste de la salle. Sa propre fille était à Serpentard...James n'allais pas être content et c'était un euphémisme.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle attendait dans le bureau d'Albus avec Adrian quand on frappa.

— Entrez! Ah, Miss Potter, je vous attendait." Sa fille semblait méfiante alors qu'elle regardait Albus. Elle vit un soupons de colère dans les yeux de la jeune fille alors qu'elle regardait Adrian et elle même.

— Oui professeur?" Le ton était froid et impersonnel mais il ne sembla pas décourager le vieux sorcier.

— Bien jeune fille, je vous ai fait venir pour clarifier des points, les deux personnes présentes dans cette pièce avec moi sont votre mère, le professeur de runes Lily Potter et votre frère, Adrian Potter."

— Bien et pourquoi suis ici?" répondit-elle sur un ton agressif, semblant ne pas se soucier des informations apportées.

— Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous habitez chez votre oncle et votre tante si vous avez une famille proche? Il a été déterminé à vos un ans qu'il pourrait être dangereux pour vous de rester auprès de vos parent et votre mère et vous avez donc été placé dans le monde Moldu. Vous ne voulez pas rencontrer vos parents?"

— Non, aucunement, le Choixpeau m'a dit que c'était votre oeuvre professeur et je n'ai **aucunement** envie de discuter de cela maintenant." Répondit Arianne et faisant mal à Lily quand elle entendit que sa fille ne voulais pas la voir.

— Allons, soyez raisonnable, vous pourriez apprendre à connaitre votre famille, vous devez comprendre qu..."

— Il n'y rien à dire, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec les personnes qui m'on abandonné et m'on laissé pourrir chez les Dursley, les laissant me traiter comme une esclave et une bête galeuse." _Merlin!_ _Qu'a fait Pétunia!_

— Serpent..."

— Excuse moi?"

— Future sorcière maléfique, voilà ce que tu est. Personne du côté du bien ne parlerait de cette manière au professeur Dumbledore, la fille malfaisante de Snape à du te retourner la tête, à moins que tu ne soit comme ça normalement"

— Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner! Je parlerait au professeur Dumbledore avec le respect dus à un professeur et rien de plus, je n'ai jamais demandé à te connaitre et je n'en ai aucune envie vu ce que tu viens de me dire. Quand à Elisabeth, c'est mon amie et tu parlera d'elle correctement si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'infirmerie!"

Elle sentait que la situation commençait à dégénérer et allait intervenir mais fus prise de cour par Dumbledore.

— Allons Miss Potter, calmez vous, ce n'est pas une manière de parler à son frère."

— Je lui parlerais comme j'en ai envie s'il m'insulte ou insulte mes amis, vous n'êtes pas mes parents... Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucun parent dans cette pièc..."

— Ariana!" Elle coupa violemment ne voulant pas entendre la suite.

— Oui, quelque chose à dire " _mère_ "?"

Ce fus un crève-cœur pour Lily, qui ne pu rien faire d'autre que de la regarder, la bouche béante, sentant les larmes monter.

— Rien?" Parfait, bonne nuit.

Et alors que son bébé sortit violemment en claquant la porte, Lily s'effondra et commença à pleurer

.

.

Albus Dumbledore essayait tant bien que mal d'imaginer l'avenir et de revoir tout ses plan alors que Lily Potter commençait à pleurer. Il mit un point d'honneur à réconforter la jeune fille avec des "Allons laissez lui le temps" et de calmer le jeune Adrian avec des "Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez dans quelques mois". Après les avoir conduit à la porte de son bureau et leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, le vieil homme soupira et réfléchis. La journée était révélatrice des tensions qui habitaient la jeune Potter... Il avait pourtant bien fait en la plaçant chez la sœur de Lily, en effet,la jeune fille aurait surement développé jalousie et ensuite haine si elle était restée au près de son frère... Et puis les Potter devait se concentrer à tout pris sur Adrian pour qu'il comprenne la valeur de l'amour, le pouvoir que Voldemort ne connaissait pas. _Oui il avait bien fait..._ Cependant, il devait absolument rallier la jeune Ariana, _Merlin pourquoi les Potter avaient choisit ce nom,_ de son côté, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe dans les ténèbres sinon il lui serait impossible de maintenir la paix au retour de Voldemort. La tache ne paraissait pas facile vu que la jeune fille connaissait son implication dans son placement chez son oncle et sa tante. De plus, son classement à Serpentard s'avérait problématique avec la proximité avec les familles sombres. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à la faire retrier mais le Choixpeau aurait refusé catégoriquement et le conseil d'administration aurait eu sa tête. Il devait réfléchir, mettre en place ses pièces pour qu'elle ne devienne pas comme Tom.

Oui, il devait manipuler subtilement, voir les choses sous un autre angle, la Grande Bretagne magique ne pourrait pas supporter deux Seigneurs des Arts Noirs, Ariana Potter devait être le parfait pion de la lumière...


	6. Lions, serpents, cerf, loup

Salut à tous... 5 semaines -enfin je crois-... ça fait un moment que vous attendez, et je tiens à m'en excuser, disons j'ai eu une panne dans mon système *comment rédiger ce que j'ai en tête* à la moitié du texte et que les exam sont arrivés juste après -Oh! les joie d'avoir déménagé dans les DOM-TOM -

: je confirme Aria à du pain sur la planche, vous verrez que je lui ai donné un petit coup de pouce pour sa scolarité.

 **Sieba** : Je te remercie, c'est toujours sympa de recevoir des compliments... Quand aux regrets des Potters, je pense que c'est chose possible pour Lily pour les autres membres peut-être, qui sait? (ah oui moi ) Soyez certain d'une chose, ils vont en voir des vertes et des pas mures.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter comme toujours.

 **Bonne Lecture!**

.

.

 _Vert..._

 _Trop de vert..._

C'est la première chose qu'elle s'est dite alors que la lumière filtrait à travers l'eau par les fenêtres des donjons, teintant le dortoir d'une couleur verte éblouissante. Elle sentait ses joues creusées par les larmes et ses yeux secs. Elle se sentait ridicule, elle avait été presque une adulte et pourtant elle venais juste de passer la soirée à pleurer. _Foutus chanc_ _e_. Pourquoi sa vie devait être si injuste. _"Tempus" Dimanche 1er Septembre 1991 7:00am Parfait..._

Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Cette dernière était petite mais luxueuse, bien mieux que chez les griffons, en marbre vert, des vitraux représentant une scène sous marine avec des sirènes, on pouvait aussi apercevoir un kelpe caché parmi les varechs. Après avoir pris une rapide douche, elle se retrouva face au miroir, elle était horrible, ses cheveux emmêlés et complètement désordonnés alors que les vaisseaux de ses yeux était encore un peu visibles. Elle avait des poches sous les yeux et des traînées rouge barrant son visage verticalement.

—Grand Merlin, tu es horrible!" Elle sursauta, c'était le miroir. _J'avais oublié ça._ Ce n'était pas flatteur, son propre reflet qui vous disait clairement que vous ne ressemblez à rien. Puis, chose étrange, le miroir fit une tête étrange, on pouvait presque voir les flammes dans ses yeux, avant de sortir d'une voix autoritaire.

—Jeune fille, écoute moi bien..."

.

.

 _Ce n'est pas possible... Clairement... Il est parfaitement impossible que cela vienne de se passer..._

—Woa... " _oui c'est clairement ce que je pense..._ "Aria... tu es... magnifique."

Elle rougit sous le compliment. Elle le pensait aussi, pas qu'elle était narcissique, loin de là... mais comparé à son apparence au réveil, c'est sur qu'il avait eu changement.

—Merci... je... je suis tombé sur un miroir tyrannique." Elle a vu son amie sourire narquoisement. "Ne te moque pas de moi! Je venais juste de finir de me doucher, je me suis placé devant le miroir et là mon propre reflet à commencé à me crier des ordres! _attrape ça_... _applique ça sur ton visage..._ et gna gna..."

Elle fut interrompu par le rire clair de son amie.

—Je t'ai dit de ne pas te moquer! Après ne vient pas te plaindre si ton reflet se met à t'agresser..."

Elisabeth entra dans la salle de bain. Après, elle devait reconnaître que son reflet avait été d'une grande aide, elle avait appris comment se servir des produit de beauté féminin, elle devait admettre que les produit magique avaient un certain avantage, plutôt que de cacher les imperfections, ils les faisaient disparaître pour la journée. Elle avait même appris un sort qui lui permettait de coiffer ses cheveux habituellement indomptables. Aria était d'ailleurs certaine que les miroirs de Griffondor ne devaient pas êtres comme ça sinon Hermione en aurait parlé de même qu'elle ne devait pas connaitre le sort avant au moins la quatrième année, lors du bal. Elle finit d'enfiler son haut d'uniforme tout en cherchant désespéramment un pantalon qui pourrait lui éviter le port d'une damné jupe. Malheureusement elle n'as rien trouvée et se contenta donc d'enfiler ses chevalière.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes filles sortirent de leur chambre et entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ariane obtint un bon nombre de regard menaçant de ses camarades plus vieux. _A priori, pour eux aussi il n'est pas normal qu'un Potter soit à Serpentard..._ Elle décida de les ignorer et de suivre son amie jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Comme prévus, l'existence de Ariane le Potter inconnus répartis à Serpentard était l'un des bruit de couloir le plus retentissant, juste devant celui du Survivant-à-Poudlard. Elle sourit, _comme quoi certaines choses ont du bon_... elle s'assit à la table de Serpentard sans se soucier des regards curieux et/ou menaçants qui venais de par et d'autre de la Grande Salle.

Après le petit déjeuné, les chefs de maison regroupèrent leur élève pour les formalités d'arrivés à Poudlard. Ainsi la journée des étudiants de première année serait rythmée par la visite de l'école, la distribution des emplois du temps pour se terminer par une visite médicale. Enfin pour les serpents, les autres Maisons avait un emplois du temps différent afin d'éviter toute rixe. _Oh joie! Il semblerait que le monde sorcier de cet univers soit un minimum plus attentif à l'éducation, mieux organisé et plus logique._

La visite se passa relativement vitegrâce à Eliz et son flot intarissable de paroles qui lui évitait de se concentrer sur l'animosité des membres de sa propre maison à son égard ou des regard meurtriers que lui jetais régulièrement Snape senior. Elle pensait que s'était volontaire de la part de son amie car cette dernière jetait le même genre de regard "Snape" à tout ceux qui regardait Aria de travers de qu'elle pensait que cette dernière ne faisait pas attention.

La visite médicale fut une véritable épreuve. En effet, lorsque Mme Pomfresh a découvert l'état lamentable d'Aria dû à son "séjour" chez les Dursley elle s'est acharnée sur elle afin de tenter de corriger sa croissance retardée, ses multiples fractures mal guéris ainsi que de faire disparaître au maximum les lacérations de ceinture dans son dos. Tout ça avant d'avertir le professeur Snape de ces "trace de maltraitance infantile évidente qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé sur le corps de son frère lorsqu'elle l'avait vu plus tôt". Elle fus surprise lorsque l'ancien (?) espion se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de la regarder intensément. Elle remercia le fait qu'elle soit trop loin pour que la légilimentie puisse être possible avant de remarque que la mâchoire de son professeur semblait plus crispée qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses pensées furent interrompus par la guérisseuse qui l'informais qu'elle pouvait se r'habiller avant de lui tendre un potion de croissance au gout horrible et de lui dire qu'un elfe de maison lui en apporterait une matin, midi et soir jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime que le traitement était terminé. Elle devait en plus se rendre une fois par semaine à l'infirmerie, le dimanche, afin de faire un "check-up régulier de votre santé fragile".

Ainsi la journée se termina par la prise d'une potion au gout horrible dans son dortoir après le repas.

.

.

Le lendemain, elle fus réveillée par du bruit venant clairement de la salle de bain.

—Putain de miroir." Marmonna-t-elle encore ensommeillée.

Elle se leva et pris une douche rapide. Elle suivit parfaitement les instruction de son reflet avant de ressortir habillée.

Elle se dirigea rapidement dans la salle commune sans attendre qu'Elisabeth finisse de se préparer pour recueillir une foule d'intentions meurtrières à son arrivé et de s'écrier aussi fort que possible:

—SI L'UN DE VOUS À QUELQUE CHOSE À DIRE QUAND À MA PRÉSENCE EN CES LIEUX, QU'IL L'OUVRE MAINTENANT OU QU'IL LA FERME À JAMAIS!"

Des exclamations commencèrent à s'élever de part et d'autre de la salle.

— Tu n'as rien à faire là Potter!"

—Connasse!"

—Ouai dégage griffon de mes deux!"

—Traître à ton sang!"

—Demi-sang!"

—Suceuse d'elfe!" _S_ _érieusement?!_

— ** _ASssez_**!" Elle a sifflé en fourchelangue avant d'ajouter sur un coup de tête. **_"Parle-moi, Sssserpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_** "

Là, les serpents qui couvraient les tapisseries, les poignées de portes ainsi que le gravures sur les mur ont commencé à bouger et a siffler en réponse. Une cacophonie impossible à comprendre qui eu le mérite d'intimider les petits serpents humains. Lorsque le silence a enfin alourdis la salle, elle demanda simplement d'une voix douce et encore sifflante en rassemblant toute la rage qu'elle n'avait pu évacuer par les pleur depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard.

—Vous pensez toujours que je ne suis pas adapté à cette maison? Peut importe votre réponse je vais vous donner un conseil... si vous vous mettez sur mon chemin ou que vous essayez de vous en prendre à moi ou mes amis, je vous écraserais au point ou vous regretterez que vos parents ai décidé de vous concevoir. Sur ce bonne journée."

Et elle sortis de la salle et commença à se diriger dans la grande salle. Elle fus rattrapé quelques instants plus tard par Eliz.

—Tu aurait pu m'attendre, les cachots sont flippants, surtout que lorsque je suis entrée dans la partie commune tout le monde était silencieux et regardait un peu partout de manière effrayée. Je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose comme de tomber sur Peeves ou des Griffondors."

—Désolé, j'avait une affaire à régler, on y vas?"

Sur ce, elles sortirent des cachots...

.

.

Dès qu'elle passa la lourde porte de la Grande Salle, elle savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et cela pour une raison: Adrian la regardait. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il la regardait qui l'inquiétait, c'était le fait que se soit le même genre de regard que Malfoy arborait lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Malheureusement elle n'avait aucun moyen de prévoir ce qu'il avait prévus et commença donc à manger. Vers la fin du petit-déjeuné, les hiboux arrivèrent et elle fus étonnée de recevoir deux lettres en plus du journal. Alors qu'elle regardait la première, une petite lettre au papier usé sans cachet de cire, la seconde se mit à vibrer et à fumer. Elle reconnus alors avec angoisse la couleur carmin des beuglantes et se demanda avec angoisse qui lui enverrait une beuglante avant de se souvenir de deux choses. Le sourire de Adrian et le fait qu'elle avait vus l'aversion de son père pour les Serpentard à travers les souvenirs de Snape. Elle ouvrit alors la lettre...

— ARIANE LILY POTTER COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ETRE REPARTIT A SERPENTARD! VOUS FAITES HONTE A VOTRE FAMILLE ET AUX GÉNÉRATION PRÉCÉDENTES DE POTTER. SOYEZ CERTAINE QUE SI J'ENTEND QUE VOUS CAUSEZ DES PROBLÈMES JE FERAIT EN SORTE QUE DE JUSTES SANCTIONS SOIENT APPLIQUÉES [...] JE VOUS FERAIT EXCLURE DE POUDLARD!"

Puis la lettre se tourna vers son frère et commença à le féliciter. Elle à tiré sur la magie de la beuglante pour défaire le sortilège de réparation automatique et lança un sort sur cette dernière. _De quel droit?!_

Alors que la lettre brûlait dans les air et que la plupart des objets présents tremblais sous l'effet de sa colère, elle se tourna vers sa mère.

— Vous et votre mari n'avez pas l'autorisation de me faire des reproches et de m'ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit qui sort du cadre scolaire... Surtout pas après m'avoir laissé pourrir pendant dix ans chez des moldus qui m'ont traité comme un elfe de maison!"

La salle qui s'était tut avec la beuglante observait avec attention l'échange;

—Je suis fière d'être un Serpentard et personne ne me fera changer d'avis! Je vous hait! La pitoyable petite famille parfaite qui à pensé qu'elle pouvait m'abandonner et revenir après 10 ans et que je les accueillerais avec plaisir!" Elle renifla. "C'est sûr que les beuglantes sont considérées depuis longtemps comme des outils de diplomatie. Je ne ferait jamais partie de votre famille... Et je fait la promesse devant toute cette salle que tout ceux qui sont responsables de ma situation depuis la chute de Voldemort *tressaillement général* vont payer le prix fort."

A ces mots elle sortit en essayant de retenir les larmes et la colère.

.

.

Elisabeth n'a pas revu sa récente amie jusqu'au début des courts. Aria était déjà présente dans la salle de Métamorphose lorsqu'elle est arrivé, elle portait un masque de froideur mais elle pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours en colère -après tout son père avait toujours un masque en public- à sa mâchoire serrée. Elle s'est assit à ses côtés et n'as rien dit car elle savait au vu de son état qu'il ne fallait pas la forcer à parler. Le professeur MacGonagall est entrée et à commencer à leur présenter la matière. Le changement du bureau était impressionnant, même pour les enfants éduqués dans le monde magique. La vieille femme leur avait ensuite demandé de remplir une série de questions -quelle venait de faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette- à partir de leur connaissance et du premier cour de leur livre afin de juger leur connaissance de la métamorphose pour "adapter l'enseignement au niveau général et individuel de la classe". Elle s'est donc mis au travail avec l'ensemble des élèves.

Vingt minute après le début du cour, le Survivant et le dernier fils Weasley sont entrés en trombe dans la salle de classe et alors que le roux se réjouissait d'arriver à l'heure - _20 minutes après le début des cours... abrutis-_ elle renifla, que son cousin et ses deux gorilles commençait à ricaner, et qu'elle relevait la tête pour cherche le professeur MacGonagall, elle vit qu'Ariane arborait un sourire mauvais et prononça une seule phrase.

—C'est toi le Chat..."

Et le chat qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant sauta du bureau tout en se transformant en leur professeur.

—Animagus" Elle a chuchoté.

—Génial!" A crié le garçon Potter "Vous êtes un animagus! Mon père m'a dit qu'il était très difficile d'en devenir un!"

—C'est vrai! C'est géant!" A complété le rouquin.

MacGonagall à pris un air contrit avant de parler de manière incisive.

—Je vous remercie de vos compliments Messieurs Potter et Weasley mais ils ne m'empêcheront pas de retirer 5 points à Griffondor pour votre retard. Maintenant allez vous asseoir et commencer le travail, les instructions sont au tableau..."

.

.

Au cours de Métamorphose suivit le cour de Charme du Professeur Flitwick. Aria avait toujours apprécié le petit professeur pour son impartialité et sa gentillesse, elle fut donc très heureuse de le revoir. De plus les Serdaigles étaient beaucoup plus calme que les Griffons et les tensions entre les maison étaient moins présente. Là encore il semblait que les professeurs étaient bien plus professionnels dans cet univers car le professeur Flitwick a commencé à aborder les bases de la théorie magique ce que personnes ne s'était donné la peine de lui apprendre dans son premier monde.

Ainsi, elle appris que la magie utilisée par les êtres magiques reposait sur trois composantes interne à l'être: l'acte -faire une geste, prononcer une incantation, penser à son sort-, la volonté et l'imagination.

—Les êtres magiques utilisent ces trois composant pour influer sur les aspects connus de la réalité, la matière, l'âme, l'espace et le temps, tous intrinsèquement liés." Avait dit le chef des aigles. "Les domaines conventionnel de la magie relèvent de la manipulation de la matière comme le charme de lévitation ou la transfiguration, alors que l'apparition appartient à la manipulation de l'espace, que la divination et les retourneur de temps dépendent du temps et que la magie de l'esprit est un aspect de la manipulation de l'âme (tout en agissant sur le cerveau de la personne donc physiquement)."

Enfin, la magie moderne était divisée entre les magies rituelles (magie cérémonielle, vaudou et domaines sombres), la magie intentionnelle/physique (comportant elle même les sortilèges qui ne modifient pas la nature de l'objet, les enchantement qui agissent sur la structure matériel de l'objet, la magie élémentaire, l'arythmancie et runes), la magie d'usage destinée à un usage clairement défini (médicale (potion et autre sort de soin), chasse, divination érotique et initiatique) et la magie spirituelle (chamanisme et nécromancie).

Elle sortit du cours satisfaite de ce qu'elle apprenait et en venait à regretter que beaucoup des magies citées comme exemple ne soient pas enseignées. Et se dirigea vers la grande salle avec Eliz pour déjeuner tout en discutant du cours. Elle était heureuse que son amie n'ait pas mentionné l'incident de ce matin...

.

.

Elle fut ensuite déçut de constater que Binns était aussi incompétent que là d'ou elle venait mais tenta quand même de rester éveiller tout en se promettant de lire plus de livre d'histoire de la magie afin d'apprendre autre chose que les révolutions goblines. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs assez sympa le fait de posséder une mémoire eidétique qui lui permettait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait lue jusqu'à présent -selon Mme Pomfresh certaines personne étaient susceptible de développer ce genre de capacités suite à un choc- _comme ma réincarnation par exemple à moins que ce soit l'activation de l'héritage familial ou la vie chez les Dursley ou..._?!

Elle arrivèrent vers la salle de potion avec le reste du groupe des Serpentards et les rouges et ors arrivèrent ensuite. Snape, choisit de sortir à cet instant, surprenant tout le monde sauf sa fille, avant de parler de sa voix froide habituelle:

—SILENCE! Rentrez. Le prochain qui ouvre la bouche fait perdre dix point à sa maison."

Une fois tout le monde instalé, Snape commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom d'Adrian, il marqua une pause.

—Ah oui, dit-il. Adrian Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité."

Drago Malefoy et ses amis Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leurs mains alors qu'Aria jubilait mentalement sur les coups de bâton qu'allait se prendre son frère dans ce cour. Ce dernier en bon imbécile souriait de contentement qu'on reconnaisse la personne "de marque" qu'il était.

—Ariane **_Potter_**."

Alors qu'elle était sérieusement impressionnée par toute la haine que l'homme arrivait à mettre dans un simple nom, Snape acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Hagrid mais ils n'avaient pas la même chaleur. Ils étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel. Elle constata cependant que son hygiène général semblait meilleur _dut à la présence de_ _Elisabeth à coup sûr..._

—Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions" Dit-il. "Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. "

Il jeta alors un regard à sa fille qui montrait clairement qu'il attendait beaucoup d'elle, son amie resta fière et déterminée.

—Potter! dit soudain Snape. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?"

Alors qu'Aria regardait Elisabeth avec confusion, et qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre elle fus coupé par le professeur aux yeux onyx.

—Pas vous!" Il désigna Adrian. "Vous Potter, le fameux survivant dois prouver qu'il est vraiment digne de son Ordre de Merlin et des millier de cadeau de ses fans."

Adrian jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui parut aussi ignorant que lui. La main d'Hermione qui s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon était toujours en l'air.

—Je ne sais pas" répondit-il.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

—Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie... De plus, vous vous adresserez à moi **Monsieur** ou **Professeur**... il est temps de vous apprendre le respect." dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée d'Hermione. "Essayons encore une fois, Potter... Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?"

Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond, alors qu'on voyait clairement dans les yeux que son frère aurait mieux compris la notice de construction d'un de ces meuble Suédois au nom imprononçable qui fesaient enrager Oncle Vernon.

—Je ne sais pas, Monsieur" Dit-il.

—Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?"

Rogue ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main frémissante d'Hermione et Aria dansait dans son paysage mental.

—Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?"

Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête et elle commença à se frapper la tête contre un mur mental en se demandant si son ancienne amie n'était pas débile et se rendait compte que beaucoup des enfants Née-Sorciers de la classe devait connaitre la réponse mais avaient compris que cet interrogatoire était une exécution publique.

—Je ne sais pas", répondit Adrian avec calme. "Mais je crois que Granger le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle."

Il y eut quelques rires et son frère avait l'air très content de lui. Rogue, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air heureux.

—Asseyez-vous "! lança-t-il à Hermione. "Voyons si votre sœur peux rivaliser avec votre sublime intelligence... Miss Potter!" Elle se redressa. "Répondez aux questions posées précédemment!"

—Oui professeur. Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise permet de créer la potion Goutte du Mort Vivant qui est un somnifère extrêmement puissant. Si je devait trouver un bézoard, j'irait d'abord chercher dans l'armoire à ingrédient de notre classe avant d'aller éventrer une chèvre ou une vache. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, ils sont ,avec l'aconit, exactement la même plante."

Snape avait l'air d'osciller entre la joie immense et la colère sourde.

—Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?"

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.

—Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter" ajouta Snape. "Tandis que vous rapportez 3 points pour Serpentard Miss Potter, au moins l'un de vous deux aura hérité de l'intelligence de votre mère."

Alors que son frère se renfrognait ,il répartit les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer la potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Malefoy, Elisabeth et ,étrangement, elle même. Comme la dernière fois, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Le pauvre Neville avait fait fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et Neville, aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.

—Imbécile !" gronda Snape en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. "J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?" Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

—Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie" ordonna Rogue à Seamus. Puis il se tourna vers Adrian et Ron qui avaient préparé leur potion à côté de Neville.

—Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor."

Son frère s'apprêtait à répliquer avant d'être stoppé par Ron.

Elle ressortis donc de la salle très heureuse mais un peu peinée pour Neville.

Le cour suivant était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (NA: DCFM à partir de maintenant) et constata que Quirrellmort était assez calé si on faisait abstraction de son "léger" problème de locution et que l'on avait pas une cicatrice qui nous blessait pendant une heure. Elle remarqua que son frère passa le cour à se frotter le front...

.

.

Dans l'intimité de son lit, Aria décida d'ouvrir la deuxième lettre qu'elle avait reçut ce matin. Elle était vraiment intrigué par le mauvais état du papier de l'enveloppe et détacha le cachet de cire. La lettre à l'intérieur était dans le même état que enveloppe, la calligraphie était fine et elle la reconnu.

 _Bonjours Ariane,_

 _Tu ne dois sûrement pas te souvenir de moi mais sache que je te connais depuis que tu es née. Je suis un vieil ami de tes parent (pas ce que tu dois avoir envie d'entendre si tu es au courant)... je suis ton parrain et je m'appelle Rémus Lupin._

 _Si je t'écrit cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je sait que tu vas faire ton entrée à Poudlard et j'ai très envie de te rencontrer. Vois-tu, la nuit ou James et Lily ont décidés de céder leur garde aux Dursleys sous prétexte que tu était une Cracmol, je me suis violemment disputé avec eux car, certain que ce n'était pas une très bonne solution, j'estimait que tu devait rester avec eux ou aux moins avec moi. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis dix ans car je les ai passé à te chercher. Et, comme tu dois le constater, j'ai lamentablement échoué._

 _Je ne pourrait malheureusement jamais avoir ta garde à cause de ma situation mais j'aimerais beaucoup te rencontrer, apprendre à te connaitre et rattraper le temps perdu. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuille pas me voir au vu de ce que tu vas apprendre._

 _Tout mon amour._

 _Rémus Lupin, aka Lunard_

Alors que la lettre commençait à se tacher des ses larmes, elle s'essuya les yeux et plia soigneusement la lettre avant de la ranger dans sa malle.

Elle s'allongea que sa vie tournait autours de beaucoup trop d'animaux, lions, serpents, cerf, loup...

.

.

Petit mot de fin pour vous annoncer que j'ai faillis couper à l'annonce du nom de la lettre je suis sympa de ne pas l'avoir fait, hein?

Aller à plus...


	7. Alerte

**Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est juste pour vous annoncer rapidement que les chapitre 3 et 4 ont été revus et corrigés.**

 **Non mais sérieusement, il n'y en a pas un pour me lâcher en com que le chapitre 3 est littéralement dégeulasse.**

 **Cet horrible baragouinage incompréhensible était due au correcteur auto de Google qui traduisait ma page ou j'écrit en français et bien...**

 **en Français!**

 **Ainsi, si un chapitre est incompréhensible comme l'avant correction (ceux qui arrivent maintenant ne verrons pas l'avant mais on s'en fout) n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je puisse corriger.**

 **Ce message sera effacé, à la sortie du prochain chapitre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre enfin, presque. Je suis là pour vous avertir que cette histoire est en cour de réécrite, oui pour 6 chapitres c'est pas beaucoup mais certaines choses ne me plaisaient pas et me bloquaient pour écrire la suite.**

 **Vous trouverez la réécriture sur mon profils.**

 **Over.**


End file.
